fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Find This Book
It was August's first day as a member of Koma Inu and he already was getting antsy. He had to take a job otherwise he might drive himself nuts, so he made his way over to the job board and started looking at the variety of papers. His eyes passed over one with the word book on it and he immediately grabbed it. The job read''" Oh hello dearie, i'm searching for a book that i loved reading in my younger years. unfortunately I can't seem to find it anywhere and i'm hoping it's in the library here in Onibus Town. Help this old lady out would you? Mary Nitowa'' Upon reading her plea to find this book, August immediately put the paper in his pocket and headed out the door, if anything this would give him a chance to become acquainted to the town's library and also get him a card to said library. Onibus is pretty small compared to the other towns August has been through and finding the library was easy enough. As he was walking towards the library he saw an elderly woman trying to get up the steps to it. "Excuse me Ma'am are you trying to get up to the front door of the library?" The old lady smiled at him plaintively."That I am sonny, i'm supposed to wait here for the mage that accepted my job request, my name's Mary Nitowa, what's yours?" " August, August Lester and wait no longer miss Nitowa for I am the mage to help you recover your memories of times past." Mary looked at him and smiled as she shook her head."Showy little youngster aren't you." "Not normally ma'am, but I get all types of excited when I meet an avid reader like myself. Also that was a quote from the The wishing star." Mary kept smiling well i'm afraid I can't make it up these stairs to help you recover the book. I think the title had the word throne in it, it was also a fantasy book." August eyes lit up " Was the book called Throne of The North?" Mary's eyes were sparkling now " Yes, now I remember it was called that, how'd you know?" My mom used to read that book to me all the ime before she and my dad disappeared." Mary saddened a bit, sorry to hear about that, kiddo. I'm taking that's why you became a mage, huh?" August smiled" It's fine, no worries. What matters most to me right now is finding that book.I'll be back in A flash." With that he made his way inside the library Inside the library August made his way over to the front desk of the library. The receptionist looked at him and smiled " Hi there, how can I help you today?" "Two things first I need a library card, and second i'm looking for a book called Throne of he North." " Well here you go." The receptionist pulls both a library card and the book out from the desk, and August signs the card. " Now i need to get this book." he says as the receptionist scans both the card and the book. " The book will be due back in two months." " Thanks." August walks out the door book in hand. Outside the library " Here you are miss Nitowa, it's due back in two months." August smiled " Thank you dearie, now about the reward." She pulls out the 30,000 Jewels from her purse but August put his hand up. "Just enjoy the book and that'll be payment enough for me" He goes to turn around but Mary grabs his coat, " At least let me help you somehow maybe your parents passed through here, what were their names? August tipped his hat " Diana and Joviyus Lester." Mary thought about the names for a minute then spoke up " Two mages by those names came through town a few years back but the female one looked as if she was about to give birth, that was a while ago though so I can't really help ya there, sorry." August smiled again " Like I said before no worries it's why I became a mage in the first place was to look for 'em." With that August walked towards the guild hall, a huge smile on his face.